


A New Direction

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Happy Steve Bingo, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve wants to retire. He and Tony talk.





	A New Direction

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["Pregnancy"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

“I can’t sign it, Tony. Sorry”

Tony sighs across the table from him. “Okay, we are getting nowhere. Let’s just…” he makes a frustrated gesture with his hands “You don’t agree with the accords, fine. Whatever.”

Steve bites back his groan. He wishes he and Tony could see eye to eye on this. “I am not going to fight the accords.”

Tony eyes him wearily, “Good. But, you can’t pull any heroics if you don’t sign”

“I’m retiring.”

Tony looks at him in shock. While it was one of the three options they were presented, it was the one people seemed to think he was the least likely to take.

“I’m tired, Tony.” Steve says quietly, looking away “Real tired. Of corrupt governments, of manipulations, of secrets… of fighting.” He can feel his face heat. He shouldn’t be ashamed of admitting that he needs a break. But nobody expects that from ‘Captain America’… Nobody wants that from ‘Captain America’. They want him to stay on the pedestal they built for him while he was gone, with high standards and unrealistic expectations. He doesn’t feel good anymore wearing the uniform, feeling more and more like the puppet he was during his USO tours “Since SHIELD went down I have found it harder and harder to keep going on as I have been. I want something for myself, something I have sacrificed for so that everyone else can get a piece. Everyone but me.”

He glances over at Tony. The man’s expression is tight and pained, and he is tired of letting people down and hurting them. He knows Tony idolised him as a kid, and it makes him feel worse. Anther version of himself someone built that he’s failing to live up to. He looks away again. “I don't know what I’m going to do, but I don’t think I can be Captain America anymore. It feels like a brick wall. The government is full of crap. The image is too much, and… people call me fascist. It’s just- I don’t-. I can't-” He lets out a frustrated breath, the knot in his chest drawing tighter “…I am tired of it. I want to stop, Tony.”

"Steve" Tony's hand falls onto his shoulder. "It’s okay. You are allowed to take some time for yourself"

"I need some sort of direction though, Tony. I can stop being Captain America but I can't be a burden"

Tony is quiet for a moment before he asks softly, "How about for now you just be ‘Uncle Steve’?"

“What?” He turns around to look at Tony.

“Pepper and I…” Tony lets go of his shoulder to make a vague gesture.

“…Are pregnant?” he supplies for him.

“Yeah. She’s about 4 months along?” Tony smiles at him encouragingly, “So how about it? Think you could just be Uncle Steve?”

He takes a deep breath to steady himself, "I… I can do that"

"Good"


End file.
